


Prelude to a romance part four

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-05
Updated: 2001-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Prelude to a romance part four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Prelude to a romance part four

## Prelude to a romance part four

by maria jackson

Author's Website: http://uk.geocities.com/mariajackson2001us/index.html

Disclaimer: The Characters belong to Alliance and not to me.

Author's Notes: Kowalski finds true love in Fraser.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Authors' notes. These are short stories that are complete in themselves but compliments each other as they go along. This is the fourth and final part of Prelude one, two and three. And, guess what? This story does contain sex and sex and sex, thanks to a special request and challenge issued by someone who wanted the whole story based on sex from beginning to end. Well, it's not exactly what you wanted, Eliza but this one's for you, anyway . . . Written especially for, Eliza. 

Y'all, enjoy. maria jackson 

Prelude to a romance there is a kiss and some confusion but then there is sex. 

Ray stretched himself out on top of the Mountie thrusting into him from behind once again slowly and gently feeling that tightness squeezing his cock and the softness was quickly followed by an incredible warmness that enveloped him. He smiled and attached his lips to the back of Fraser's neck and when he heard the man moan faintly and softly he then snapped out of his fantasy and into the real world. It didn't matter that he was pulled away from this fantasy anyway because tonight, the Mountie was his. This night, he was finally going to have a chance to make love to a man that he wanted and who wanted him in return, a man that was going to sweep him off his feet just like he always dreamed of. This is all that Ray ever desired in his life and now it was his turn to be loved. 

Constable Benton Fraser was about to fulfill his dreams and his fantasy's this night, and his fondest dreams were about to become a reality. Ray thought all this as he encircled the Mountie in his arms bringing him in even closer and then he wondered how he could have ever despised Harlequin romance stories because tonight, he was going to be the star of a Harlequin romance story. 

Their hands roamed everywhere touching each other's bodies, exploring each other while mouths tasted and clung to one another in desperation trying to partake of what had so long been denied. Ray could feel the hot wetness of his partner's mouth on his mouth and then that mouth slid down to his chin where Fraser kissed him gently, softly and passionately. 

The detective moaned softly then went in search of those lips that were fastened to his neck wanting to have that heat back on his mouth. 

And, much to Ray's delight, Fraser locked lips with his partner's hungry ones once again thrusting his tongue in deep suggesting what he wanted do to the man's cock when the time was right. 

Ray's hands slipped down cupping two handfuls of Mountie butt pushing his cock up into the Mounties hip hinting that there was so much more to this union then hungry kisses. He wanted more, Ray needed more then these wonderful kisses and he knew that the Mountie was capable of fulfilling that long awaited emptiness that ached within him, and begged to be satisfied. Ray wanted the Mountie now, his body and mind cried for pleasures that had been so long silenced. He tore his mouth off the Mountie's and with a hand to the man's chest pushed back a little and begged. "Fraser. Benton, yer driving me crazy! . . .I want more, so much more and you know where my bed is." 

Fraser stared into those, lust filled eyes and knew he wanted this man just as much as the man wanted him. He couldn't stop his body from demanding fulfilment and he knew that it could easily be attained by this man in his arms. Fraser gazed into those pleading, dark blues and whispered. "I want you, Ray." 

And, the detective murmured."Then take me!" 

The Mountie glanced over to Ray's bedroom then back at Ray and whispered. "Show me how much you want me, Ray." 

Ray's eyes followed the direction of the Mountie's glance from his bedroom then back to Fraser and he smiled. Then he murmured. "Will you give it to me, anything that I ask for?" 

"Yes." The Mountie whispered softly. 

That's about the time Fraser Sr. cleared his throat attempting to make Fraser aware of his presence. 

"Son?" 

Fraser moaned and drop his head onto Ray's shoulder. 

The Mountie lifted his head, took in a deep breath and stared at his partner who was smiling at him. Fraser ignored his father and reached down, pressing his parted lips to the detective, catching the man in a passionate kiss hoping that his father would take the hint and leave. 

The elder Mountie cleared his throat a little louder now and Fraser stopped kissing the detective but pulled him closer to his body. Fraser rested his head on Ray's shoulder and looked past his partner to his father giving the elder Mountie a mean leering look. 

Fraser Sr tried to divert his eyes from the scene before him but still he mumbled. "I know that now is not the time to disturb you but the yanks exwife just got into her car and is making her way over here. I don't think she wants you to . . . to . . . do anything with her exhusband because she seems quite upset." 

Fraser stared at his father then felt Ray stir in his arms. 

"Fraser?" 

Fraser Sr. watched his son. 

"What. Ray?" 

What are we waiting for? I thought you wanted this?" whispered the detective against his ear. 

Fraser looked to his father and nodded. "Understood." Then he spoke to Ray. "It's your apartment and your bed, Ray." 

Ray smiled then took a step back. He grabbed Fraser's hand and pulled him to the bedroom. Flipping on the switch, the lamp on the night stand came on and Ray dimmed it to darken the room some. He released Fraser's hand and reached over switching the radio on, setting it too slow, easy listening music. He then turned back to the Mountie and smiled at him dancing his way over to his soon-to-be-lover. Ray wrapped an arm around the Mountie's waist and pulled Fraser to him. They danced slowly and gazed into each others blues, Ray smiling and Fraser desiring him. Ray saw the want and need in the man's eyes and it made his cock throb hard in his pants just wanting the Mountie in return. Their bodies bumped against the mattress and they stopped dancing. 

Ray then reached a hand to the back of Fraser's neck and pulled the Mountie forward capturing the man's lips in another passion-filled kiss. 

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and with mouths fastened and tongues stroking, Ray then tugged and both toppled onto the bed. The blond detective made his way on top of the Mountie quickly, straddling him. 

"Son? She's on her and she's very angry." 

Fraser tried to contain his exasperation because of his father's insistence then he heard Ray asking him something. 

"Benton? . . .have you ever slept with a man before?" 

Fraser licked at his lips and murmured. "No." 

Ray then whispered, his breath caressing Fraser's lips. "You never penetrated a man before?" 

The Mountie shook his head gently then murmured. "No." He cast a sideway glance to where his father stood but the man was now gone and he was relieved. 

Ray's tongue darted out and slipped between Fraser's lips, catching him unexpectedly then that soft tongue slipped right back into its owners mouth making Fraser moan with yearning. Ray whispered. "Have you ever had a. . . . have you ever tasted a man before?" 

Fraser's cock throbbed because of the way Ray was seducing him, torturing him with all these questions and Ray was thrusting into him slowly. Fraser knew there wasn't much time left because soon his partner's exwife would be knocking at the door. 

Ray pushed his stiff erection into the Mountie's thigh and each time that he did; Fraser would thrust up to meet him. 

"Benton?" 

"What?" Fraser moaned out. 

"Have you ever had a man's cock in yer mouth before?" Ray was more subtle this time because he really wanted an answer. Again, Ray thrust his tongue into Fraser's mouth and before Fraser could nip at his tongue it was back in its owner's mouth. 

"Hm?" Ray murmured. 

"N-No, I . . . I . . . never had the opportunity to . . . to have a penis in my mouth before, Ray but . . . but, I never really wanted to . . . until you came along, that is." 

Ray gazed into those grey-blues then smiled and Fraser noticed the smile was not only seductive but it was downright naughty. He then whispered. "I've had the opportunity to have one in my mouth and I have to admit that it was good but somehow, with you . . . I know it's going to be nothing but pure ecstasy." Ray thrust into him again gazing intently into those greys wanting to eat him up then he reached down and licked the Mountie's lips. 

Fraser reached up to capture those teasing lips but Ray pulled back again and smiled before murmuring. "Are you gonna lemme do what I wanna do to you?" 

The Mountie found it hard to swallow now and nodded. "I would really like for you to do whatever you . . . " then Ray swooped down capturing his mouth in a brief kiss, backing away Ray whispered. "There's so much that I wanna do to you and with you, Benton and I hope you wanna do it too." He was about to kiss the Mountie when Fraser asked. 

"Were you in love with him?" 

The question caught Ray off guard and he stared at the Mountie. "What are you talking about?" 

"The man at the 25th precinct, were you in love with him? The one you had oral sex with." Fraser asked. 

Ray was puzzled, wondering why the Mountie was asking him this. He shook his head. "I don't think so because at the time I was just willing ta sleep with any man who would have me, . . . and . . . and . . . " 

"And?" The man's greys seemed to be asking the questions now. 

"And . . . there weren't too many men throwing themselves at me, being a cop and all. Most men were scared that I was gonna bust 'em." Ray reached down for those lips again but Fraser turned away and murmured. 

"Did you have intercourse with him?" Fraser now looked into those surprised blues. 

"Huh?" Ray was a little daunted by the questions. "What's going on, Benton? Are you having second thoughts about me? . . .No. There wasn't any intercourse." Ray finished and waited for the next question. 

"No. I haven't changed my mind, Ray. It's just . . . I was curious about your past." Fraser smiled. "I just want to know if you really want me, Ray." 

The detective looked at him then smiled because now the interrogation was coming from the Mountie. "Do you really have to ask me that? Don't you realize that yer the one man that I have waited for all my life? Don't you know that I am more then willing to surrender everything to . . . everything to you, Fraser?" Ray went down fastening his mouth to the Mounties. 

Fraser now changed places with the man and made his way on top of the detective still maintaining the kiss. He licked down Ray's jaw-line then nuzzled himself into the crook of Ray's neck, sucking on it gently at first. He meant to mark the man, advertising to anyone who cared to look that Ray now had a lover and he was that lover. 

Ray grabbed two handfuls of Mountie ass and squeezed him. He then held on tight as he thrust up pressing his hard cock into the Mountie, whispering. "Please . . . I want ya." Fraser released Ray's neck and whispered into the man's ear. "Patience, Ray . . . we have all night for your little games." 

Ray shook his head. "No. No, I don't wanna play games . . . I wanna taste you. Take yer pants off, Benton and lemme taste you. I gotta have you!" growled Ray against the man's lips. 

Fraser watched him then reached down and unzipped his pants. 

Ray looked down when he heard the zipper unzipping. 

The Mountie looked up and stared into those lust filled eyes and then he whispered. "Are you sure about this?" 

Ray's hand snaked down pushing past Fraser's shorts and made a beeline for the hot, engorged cock not pausing a moment longer. His hand was faster then a snake striking it's prey and now his fingers curled around Fraser's penis quelling any doubts in the Mountie's head. "Yes!" 

Fraser released a low growl and moaned then he felt his detective partner scrambling down, hurrying to taste him. He released the man to allow him to do what whatever the man intended to do. 

Ray was kissing his way down and then all too sudden Fraser stopped him. "Ray. Wait." 

Ray stopped, was puzzled then looked up. "Wait?" 

Fraser licked his lips not wanting to stop the man but he knew that he had to stop Ray because very soon the man's exwife would be banging at the front door. The Mountie stalled then mumbled. "Take your pants off also, Ray." 

Ray stared at him then shook his head. "No. . . . I want you first. I've got ta taste you first, Fraser." 

He felt his cock jerk and the Mountie took in a deep breath then he whispered. "Yes . . . of course . . . Ray." And, he gave in not caring if Stella suddenly burst through the door and caught them because he wasn't about to deny, this hungry man who wanted him, anything. 

The detective ducked back kissing the Mountie's navel. He pushed the Mounties crispy white shorts down and stared at the beautiful cock that was in his hand. 

Fraser watched his partner then saw the man's pink tongue dart out and lick the release off him making him moan in ecstasy. He felt Ray's breath on his cock and then felt the detective's tongue lick its way to the slit at the tip of his cock and he had to drop his head back on the pillow because the sensation was overwhelming. 

Ray was fantastic, Fraser decided, the man was impressive with his tongue because it seemed that the detective's tongue was everywhere on his body all at once. That satiny tongue licked down his shaft to the base then back up to the tip licking circles around at the tip, bathing his cock, tasting and savoring him. Then Ray licked his way down again, deliberately slowly tracing a path between his lovers balls and stopping there only long enough to suck on him. 

Fraser moaned when he felt the tug of his sac being sucked into Ray's mouth and his body writhed, trying to contain the overwhelming sensation. 

Ray then released the sac and licked his way back up, taking the Mounties cock into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, slowly, tasting the man that he hungered for. 

Fraser decided that if a man ever wanted to be tortured into a state of total bliss then all they had to do was to stand in line because what Ray was doing to him could easily stop a man's heart. The detective was devouring him as if he were a favorite desert and the man was relentless with his tongue. Ray was intent on getting the Mountie to release more juice, needing to indulge in the man's taste, trying to quench the craving that raged within him. 

Fraser was holding back the moans, biting on his bottom lip but he just couldn't hold back and the sounds finally escaped his throat. His hands were lost somewhere to the side, fingers digging into the bed sheets trying to keep his body down but, Ray was persistent with his tongue and mouth, never stopping, pausing or ceasing for one second. He was like a starving man that had suddenly stumbled into a windfall of food and Fraser was that food. 

The Mountie thrust up, arching his body off the bed when he felt his partner's tongue sink even lower on his body and started licking where no one had ever dared to lick him before. This was new to Fraser, where Ray was licking down past his balls was new to him and he cried out. "Ray, stop! Stop!" but it was too late because his cock shot it's seed out. Now he squirmed and moaned and then he felt Ray's lips wrap around his cock, sucking it in, catching the seed that was spewing out of him. 

Fraser's fingers curled into the detective's damp spikes trying to contain the overwhelming sensation. Not only was his partner eating him up, now he was licking him clean and the Mountie moaned having never experienced such ecstasy from another man or maybe, a woman before. It was true that he had incredible sex with Victoria at one time but it was he that had given and given to her and had come up empty-handed in the end. Here, with Ray, it was the detective that was giving and giving and the man was still not through with him. 

Suddenly his body collapsed, and Fraser let himself go lax onto the bed and still Ray was kissing him between the thighs, ravishing him as if he couldn't get enough of the Mountie. He now felt those soft, wet kisses on his abdomen and then he looked up to see Ray resting on his chest, staring down at him. 

Fraser opened his mouth to say something but Ray pressed his fingers to the man's mouth. "Sh-h-h-h!" 

"Ray." Fraser whispered. 

"No. Don't say anything yet." Ray took in a deep breath then he smiled and whispered. "Damn, but you taste incredible and I could do this all night long. Please tell me that we're gonna do this all night long, Benton. Tell me yer not gonna leave me now 'cause I need you. I need you to stay with me all night long." 

Fraser gazed into those pleading blues, then smiled. "If it were up to me, I'd never go home, Ray. I'm staying as long as you want me to." 

Ray grinned then reached down and kissed him briefly. 

The Mountie murmured. "What you did . . . that was incredible, Ray. No one has ever done that to me and . . . " 

But, Ray cut him off again pressing his fingers down on his lips. "I have so much more to offer you and I wanna do it all with you . . . are you gonna lemme do it? Everything . . . all the way?" 

Fraser watched those beautiful blues then smiled. "I'd be a fool to say no, Ray. I'm all yours, body, heart and soul . . . All yours, Ray." 

Ray smiled then kissed his chin. "Promise?" 

The knocking on the door put a stop to them both. 

With eyebrows furrowed and a puzzled look on his face, Ray looked in the living room's direction. Then he looked to Fraser and mumbled. "Who would be knocking at my door at this ungodly . . . Stella?!" 

Fraser watched him. 

The detective shook his head and whispered. "We'll pretend that we're not in and she'll go away, Fraser." 

The Mountie shook his head. "No, she won't Ray because she would've seen your car parked up front." 

Ray frowned, then cursed. "Dammit! Why is she here? Why is she ruining this for me again?!" 

Fraser murmured. "Maybe it's not Stella, Ray." But inside, Fraser already knew that it was his partner's exwife. 

The detective growled. "It's her knocking because I'd recognize that knock anywhere! Just keep quiet and . . . " 

"Ray. You should open the door and have a talk with her. I can . . ." 

"No! . . . Dammit!" Ray then slid off the Mountie and zipped up his jeans. He jumped off the bed and stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him. 

Fraser sat up and reached for his pants. 

Ray jerked the door open and startled his exwife. "Whadda ya want, Stell?" 

"Oh!" Stella jumped then looked into those angry blues and smiled. "Hello, Ray." 

The detective leaned into the doorframe and glared at her. He took in a deep breath then asked. "Stell, whadda you want?" 

"I was wondering if I could have a talk with you. There are still some issues that we need to discuss, Ray." She tried to walk past him but Ray placed a hand to her upper arm and stopped her. 

"Not now, Stell and we'll talk tomorrow." 

She stared at him then looked past him into the apartment. "Is he here with you? Is that why you won't let me in?" 

Ray stared at her then shook his head. "Stell, I don't have time for this. Just save it for tomorrow and you and I can discuss it then." 

"No. Ray." She pushed her way in past him. She now turned to look at him. "Were you asleep? Did I wake you because your hair, is messed?" She reached up to touch his hair and Ray pulled back. He then made his way to the couch and she followed. 

Both sat and Ray stared at her. "Whadda you wanna talk about?" 

She stared at him then smiled. "I know how upset you must be to see me here but . . . but, I want you to be certain that you want to do this before . . . you could be making a mistake Ray and . . . Is he here? Did you have sex with him already?" 

Ray stared at her and then added. "Stell . . . You gotta believe me when I say that I care for you but we can't do this anymore. I chase you when I feel that I hafta protect ya and you chase me when you think I'm making a mistake. Well, this isn't a mistake. Fraser isn't a mistake." 

"I guess that means that you're going to sleep with him aren't you, Ray?" she watched him. 

The detective looked away then mumbled. "Look. It's kinda late and I gotta get ta work early in the morning so. . . . " 

"Ray. I called the Consulate and Fraser's not in and Turnbull told me that he was spending the night at a friend's house. I passed by your place and the lights were on so that has to mean that Fraser is still here because you never leave your lights on so you do intend to sleep with him don't you?" 

"Stell! Please, you gotta stop doing this to us cause I'm tired of feeling guilty and ashamed and I need this! . . I need him! . . .Please, just go home and I promise that we'll talk tomorrow. I promise that I'll tell ya anything that you wanna know but just go home now. I wanna keep from hurting you and yer not making this any easier for either one of us." Ray looked away. 

She stared at him and then smiled. "So you're not going to tell me if he's here or not? I'll tell you what . . . You come on over in about an hour and we'll . . . " 

"No." 

"But, I was only going to ask you to join me for a cup of coffee, Ray. Nothing else, I promise that I was not going to ask you for anything else at all." She smiled. 

Ray stared at her then shook his head. "Not today, Stell and not this time or the next time because these games are over. I'm tired of our little games. If you wanna talk, I'll take ya to dinner tomorrow. If you wanna discuss anything, it'll hafta keep till tomorrow, okay?" 

She nodded, smiled then stood up. 

Ray got up also and watched as she stepped closer to him. 

She reached over to kiss him but Ray looked down. Stella stopped then took another step forward and brushed her lips across his cheek and then she smelled it. She smelled 'him' coming off Ray's mouth and cheek and she knew without a doubt what Ray had been up to and why he didn't want to let her kiss him on the mouth. 

Ray stood there not moving a muscle. 

She inched back and stared at him realizing that her exhusband had already crossed that line once again. The first two times that Ray had his 'affairs' didn't bother her at all because there was no love involved and the 'romances' fizzled out long before the pair even warmed up the sheets, but this love affair bothered her. The Mountie really bothered her because Ray, her Ray was somewhat in love with this man, or at least in her opinion, Ray claimed to be in love. Stanley Raymond Kowalski, her exhusband, had a maddening itch in his pants and he had chosen Benton Fraser to scratch it for him and that worried her, a little. She never really worried about competition before because she knew how Ray felt about her and he usually did his 'thing' then he came back like the good little scout that he was. She hadn't worried until now because ever since the Canadian entered the picture, Ray had started behaving more strange then usual. In fact, Ray's newest obsession panicked her a little too much now and she paused and studied him. She then smiled and murmured. "Ray? You do know that my door will always be opened to you because I do care and worry about you? When you're through playing with him then come and pay me a visit, okay? I know how it is about you getting this out of your system, like it was with Lewis and Carl . . . I'll be at home . . . Oh, and another thing . . . go and wash your face because it smells like . . . cum." She walked away then closed the door behind her. 

Ray stood there and watched and this time he was really angry. For the first time, probably, he was tired of her cockiness, her games and her assuredness. He turned around when he heard Fraser come up behind him. 

Ray stared into those greys that stared at him and those greys seemed to have about a million questions in them. The detective shook his head. "Now don't go and believe everything that she said, Fraser because I wouldn't give you up for the world. I'm not going back to her and even if you dumped me, at this minute, I would never go back to her after I have had a taste of you. And, another thing, I love how your cum smells on me because it's the best aphrodisiac in the world and I'm not about ta wash it off. . . . just yet." 

The Mountie was worried at first and it showed on his face but then he smiled. 

Ray took hold of the man's hand and placed it on his erection which was hard and stiff. He smiled then turned and pulled Fraser to the bedroom. 

Within seconds they were locked into each other's arms and then they were back on the bed with Fraser on top of him. 

Ray spread his legs allowing the Mountie to fall in between them and then he growled into the Canadian's ear. "How would you feel about getting into me? You can call it making love, fucking or penetrating but I want ya in me . . . all of that beautiful cock of yers, I want it deep inside of me." 

The Mountie gazed into those beautiful blues then he went down capturing Ray's mouth with his own. 

Ray broke from the kiss and whispered in a thick, raspy voice. "Will you do it? I want you to do it ta me. I need for you to do this for me and its gotta be you because no one else will do!" Ray ran his hand across Fraser's stiff cock and the Mountie moaned. 

He then whispered. "Ray? . . .Maybe you should wait until you find the right . . . " 

Ray reached up and pressed his fingers to the man's lips and growled. "I did find him and it's you. You asked me if I loved those men that I slept with and I said, no. . . . but . . . ask me how I feel about you." 

The Mountie gazed into the man's blues then asked. "How do you feel about me, Ray?" 

The detective watched him for a second, then smiled and took in a deep breath and his eyes twinkled. He then whispered. "If you told me that you wanted the stars in the sky, I'd reach up and I'd pluck out as many as I could for you. If you told me that you wanted the sun, well, that wouldn't be a problem, either 'cause all ya hafta do is look my way and I'll beam brighter then the sun after taking one look into those beautiful greys . . . What I'm trying to say is . . . yer the one that I've been waiting for all of my life, Fraser . . . and no one else will do." 

Those beautiful greys' never left those beautiful blues that smiled and gleamed then Fraser reached down, kissed him gently and whispered against Ray's lips. "That was beautiful Ray and, I am flattered that you think so highly of me." 

Ray wrapped his arms around the Mountie's neck and pulled him down for a passion-filled kiss. 

Fraser made his way down Ray's body, pulling up the T-shirt and capturing a stiff nipple between his lips. 

Ray moaned then hurried to remove the T-shirt throwing it off the bed. He could feel the flat of Fraser's tongue licking his nipple then those soft lips kissed their way down to his navel. Ray reached for his zipper but Fraser stopped him and mumbled. "You're moving too fast because I want to enjoy your body." 

But, Ray couldn't help it because he had waited forever to be penetrated by a man he loved and today that man would do the honors. He protested. "Please . . . I really do need you and . . ." 

"And, you will have me just as soon as. . . . " and Fraser unzipped his partner's jeans then pushed them down along with the boxers. 

Ray's cock popped out, hot, swollen and gleaming at the tip. He watched as the Mountie studied his cock then their eyes met. 

Ray whispered. "What's the matter?" because the look on the Mounties face was very intense. 

Ray got his answer very soon when Fraser smiled then reached down and kissed the tip of the man's penis. Ray thought he would stop breathing when he felt the feather-touch kiss and his partner's hot breath on his cock then he thought he would pass out when Fraser ran the flat of his tongue across the head of his penis wiping away any evidence of his release. The detective moaned when he saw the head of his cock disappear into the Mountie's mouth and he dropped back into the pillow. 

The Canadian's lips and tongue were soft and hot as they made love to his cock then Fraser took all of him into his mouth in one smooth move and that's when Ray pressed his head further into the pillow, thrusting his body upward and gasped out the Mounties name. "Benton! . . Oh!" He thought he heard Fraser say something but he didn't quite make it out until the man repeated himself. 

"Oh . . . Ray, it is so smooth and hot and . . . you taste so-o-o . . . delicious." And the man was licking him over and over again as if he were a favorite ice cream. The Mountie was licking long strides from the base of his cock to the tip then back down and he was murmuring. "You taste so-o-o . . . Good . . . Ray." 

And, Ray was delirious as the Mountie's mouth vibrated against his cock when he spoke and he thrust upward again and again feeling his partner mouth one of his balls and this time he couldn't hold back the moans. He felt the Mounties tongue run across his balls a couple of times then the Mountie was back at the tip of his cock licking up the pre cum that just wouldn't quit. 

Ray had somehow managed to kick his jeans off and he spread his legs even wider hoping that the Mountie was ready to penetrate him. Then he felt Fraser spreading his butt cheeks and his warm tongue was licking him, rimming him and this was just too much for the detective and his breath caught in his throat. He grabbed hold of his cock trying to stop it from shooting it's seed out and he cried. "Benton! Oh God if you keep doing that I'm gonna shoot it out right now!" and the Mountie stopped, much to Ray's dismay, Fraser stopped. "No. . No, please don't stop!" Ray pleaded but Fraser mumbled. 

"But I don't want you to release yet, Ray." 

Ray knew that he would shoot out his seed if Fraser continued but he wanted that sensation again really badly. He looked up and saw the Mountie staring at him. 

"Ray? . . .Are you sure about? . . ." 

"Don't ask me that!" Ray pleaded with those greys. "Yes. I want ya . . . I want ya to fuck me, Benton. I wanna feel yer hot cock in me!" 

Fraser nodded then whispered. "Then let's do it, Ray." And before he knew it Ray was offering him the lubrication that he kept under the pillow and a condom. Fraser took the lube but set the condom aside and whispered. 

"I'd rather not use this if you don't mind . . . I can assure you that I have been tested after my last encounter and . . . " 

"It's okay, and you don't hafta use it. I just wanted ya to know that it's okay if you wanted to." 

"I want to feel your skin against my skin Ray. I want to feel myself inside of you." And Fraser removed the top off the lube, squeezed a large glob on his fingers then reached for that puckered softness that was ready for him. He stared into those light blues then slowly he pushed his middle finger into the detective, slow and easy. 

Ray took in a deep breath and gritted his teeth when the finger pushed in and his eyes never left the Mounties, watching the expressions on the man's face. He noticed that the Mountie bit at his bottom lip when the finger slipped in and those greys stared into his blues with a look of pure ecstasy. Then Fraser's lips parted when the second finger slipped in and the Mountie moaned at the feel of his partner. He then dropped himself onto Ray's body, nuzzling his face into the detectives neck. 

Ray moaned into the Mountie's ear and whispered. "Yes. . .more." 

And, when the third finger made its way into him, Ray thrust upward taking that finger deeper into himself and now he cried out. "OH GOD!" and the Mountie caught his mouth in an erotic, passionate kiss. 

Ray broke away from the kiss and moaned. "Now . . . do it now, Benton." 

Fraser nodded because he, too, was on the verge of exploding. He also, had not had sex in a very long time and the way Ray was begging and moaning were just too much for him. He wanted his partner and his cock was already leaking its juices all over Ray's thigh. Pulling out his finger's Fraser then nestled between Ray's thighs and guided his cock to the man's opening as Ray spread his legs for him and waited. Fraser slipped both hands under Ray's knees and pulled him in closer. He glanced up at Ray, and he could feel the sweat rolling down his temples, while anticipating the first male to male fuck of his life. 

With one hand he again guided the tip in slowly, not wanting to injure his partner. Ray made no movement, waiting, wanting the man to hurry and get into him. 

Fraser sensed his partners need and pushed in, feeling the resistance at first then something gave way and he was sinking in nice and smooth. 

Ray felt something give and he moaned. "Jesus!" and clenched two fistfuls of bed sheets and with eyes shut tight and head thrown back his body arched off the bed. 

Fraser pressed down on Ray's body pinning him to the bed, then reached over to capture his partner's gasping lips in another kiss. He then murmured, not pushing in any further. "Ray? . . Ray, are you all right?" 

Ray was panting, taking in deep breaths then he opened his eyes and whispered. "Hurts . . . but, it's incredible, Benton . . . Yer cock is so incredible!" 

Fraser kissed him then murmured. "It will hurt for just a while . . . are you ready?" 

Ray didn't understand the question but nodded and that's when Fraser started pumping into him. 

Ray moaned then thrust his chin up in the air after the first plunge, his anus rebelling being invaded but the rest of his body welcomed it. The Mounties hard cock pushed all the way in then pulled out to the tip, waited then thrust in again and again. 

Ray took in deep breaths and moaned as he groped the Mounties buttocks fastening the Mountie to his body wanting more of Fraser in him. 

Fraser's hands were tucked under Ray's knees, pulling him forward making it easier to thrust into him. Then the pumping became fast and faster and that's when Ray finally felt the Mounties cock head rubbing against his prostate and the sensation was incredible, nothing like he had ever experienced before. This is when the moans, grew louder and more frequent and Fraser's thrust became deeper. 

Fraser was fucking him and fucking him hard and Ray just couldn't believe how his body wanted more, screamed for more of this incredible sensation that almost made him go crazy. 

Then the explosion came, Ray's semen blasted out of him fast and hot like a bullet leaving the chambers of his gun. The orgasm was explosive, hitting the Mounties abdomen first then sticking to his abdomen when Fraser came down on him thrusting deeply into him, bringing their bodies together. 

Suddenly the Mountie grunted then threw his head back and stopped pumping when his cock shot its juices into him. 

Ray could feel Fraser's penis expanding and contracting shot after shot as the man spurted his seed into him. Ray dug his fingers into the Mounties upper arms, holding on as the Mounties cock pulsated against his oversensitive entrance. The sensation was so incredible that Ray thought he could come again if the throbbing continued. But, then Fraser's body relaxed and the man dropped on him like dead weight, sweaty, sticky and panting. 

Ray wrapped an arm around him needing to hold him close, not wanting to break the connection between them, and not wanting Fraser to pull out of him just yet. 

But, of course, Fraser's penis had other ideas and slipped right out because of the wetness and lubrication that he had used. 

Ray moaned then whispered into the Mountie's ear, "Stay inside of me, Frase." 

It wasn't that Fraser didn't want to stay inside but his cock had done its job when it delivered its seed and now he was spent. The Mountie lifted his head and Ray could see the sweat running down his temples and glittering brilliantly across his forehead and upper lip. 

Then Fraser whispered. "That, was incredible, Ray." 

Ray smiled then grasped hold both sides of Fraser's head and brought the man down fastening lips in a tongue-licking kiss. Both pairs of lips pulled away then Ray whispered. "You are incredible, Benton." 

Fraser nuzzled his face into Ray's neck and whispered. "Are we going to keep doing this? Are you going to want to continue seeing me after this? I hope that you do." 

Ray chuckled and wrapped both arms around the Mountie. "Oh, hell yes!" he took in a deep breath then murmured. "How can I not wanna keep doing this with you after you just gave me the most incredible fuck of my life? I would be insane ta let you go cause I never imagined that sex could be this amazing, Mr. Canada and we are just gonna hafta keep doing this over and over and over." 

Fraser now stirred, trying to ease some weight off Ray but Ray kept him in place and complained. "Fraser, where ya going?" 

The Mountie shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere I just don't want to crush you." 

Ray smiled, running a hand down the back of Fraser's back where the man was sweating also. "Yer not crushing me so just don't get off me. Oh, god, Benton . . . I just never imagined . . . after all these years of wanting to do this I just . . . " 

Fraser reached down and kissed him. "I didn't imagine that it could be this incredible also, Ray." 

Ray maneuvered his way from under the Mountie then flipped him over on his back. 

Fraser gazed up into those blues that were watching him then Ray straddled him leaning forward until his chin rested on Fraser's chest. He then whispered. "I hate ta say this and I hate ta say this, now but Stell was right." 

Fraser stared at him then whispered. "What are you referring to, Ray?" 

Ray reached up and kissed the Mountie's chin then he smiled."I am getting great satisfaction out of yer body and it is far better then I ever thought it could be possible." 

Fraser smiled and again they kissed. The Mountie's hand searched and found Ray's penis which was now semi-hard and he started pumping slowly and gently while kissing him. 

Ray was moaning softly between kisses. 

It wasn't long before Ray was nice and hard again but, not as hard as he was earlier due to his release but hard enough to do damage. 

Fraser whispered into his ear. "Ray . . . do you want to penetrate me?" 

Ray raised his head immediately and stared into those beautiful greys. "Yes." He murmured without a moment's hesitation. 

Fraser licked the man's lips then smiled. "I wish that you would." And Ray didn't have to be told twice. Fraser now maneuvered his way out of his pants and Ray helped him. 

Then the detective reached for the lube just as quick, plopped some on his fingers then set about searching for the Mounties entrance. Ray looked at him and marveled at how incredibly beautiful this man really was. Fraser's face was glistening with sweat, and his chocolate-brown colored hair was damp and tousled with some of it plastered to his forehead. He also wore a wonderful expression of ecstasy on his face as Ray thrust a finger into him. The second finger joined the first and then third finger pushed in and that's when the Mountie pushed down on the fingers and moaned. His cock was hard as Ray explored him, and then the detective came across the magic spot and that made Fraser cry out. "Oh Ray!" 

Ray knew he had found the spot and kept stroking his fingers across it 

After several seconds Fraser grabbed hold of his hand and stopped him. "No. If you keep doing that I'm going to lose it now." 

Ray smiled, kissed his nose and withdrew his fingers. "So yer ready fer me?" 

The Mountie nodded. 

Ray whispered. "Tell me that ya want me, Benton." 

Fraser licked his lips then nodded. "Oh, but I do want you, Ray and I want you now." 

The detective reached down and fastened his mouth to the Mountie's neck preparing to make his first mark. 

Fraser moaned when he felt Ray's lips sucking his skin and he knew that Ray meant to mark him as a sign of possession. 

Ray released the Mountie and set about getting ready to penetrate him. Pushing his hard erection in slowly he passed the first barrier with no resistance but once he kept pushing in further he felt something stopping him. Ray pushed through that barrier and that's when Fraser arched his back and cried out his partner's name, digging his fingers into Ray's upper arms. 

"Oh, Ray!" and Ray smiled, knowing firsthand how that first time hurt but at the same time the sensation of being penetrated was euphoric. And now the Mountie was chanting out his name. "Oh, Ray . . . Oh, Ray!" as Ray pumped deliberately slow and gentle into him. 

Ray then dropped on him and whispered into his ear. "It feels so incredibly wonderful in here, Ben! Wait till you feel what I can do for you!" then Ray started pumping faster going in deeper, and then he found the magic spot in no time. Both men were panting now, overcome by passion and want. 

Ray's penis was caressing the Mountie's prostate and it didn't take long for Fraser's semen to shoot out between their bodies, spreading its warmness between the two of them and Ray reveled in it. 

Then Ray's semen made its way into the Mountie's body filling him with warm seed and some of Ray himself. 

Again, the two collapsed into a heap of pleasure, pain, and exhaustion with Ray dropping onto Fraser's body panting, sweating and gasping for air. 

Fraser held onto him wishing to stay in this position for as long as they could but then the telephone rang. 

Ray froze then settled himself on the Mountie. 

Fraser murmured. "Aren't you going to answer that?" 

"Nope." Ray shook his head. "Its gotta be Stella wanting to know if I fucked ya already." 

Fraser thought about this for a second and then mumbled. "But, what if it's an emergency? What if the Lueftenant is looking for you?" Fraser caressed the soft blond damp hair on the back of Ray's neck as the man laid with his face buried in the crook of his neck. Ray mumbled. "Its gotta be Stell cause' the phone's still ringing." 

"But . . . " 

Ray lifted his head and stared at the Canadian. "Do you know that sometimes you can be somewhat of a nag?" he almost compared him to Stella because she was a nag but he pushed that thought right out his head quick. Taking in a deep breath he reached for the telephone then mumbled. "What do you want, Stell?" 

"So how was he, Ray?" 

"Who?" 

"The Mountie, how was the Mountie, Ray and don't act stupid because you don't even sound like you're sleepy so you were obviously doing something." 

"He's not here Stell, cause he left right after you did." Ray glanced over at Fraser. 

Fraser stared at his partner listening to the man lie. 

"Yeah, right, Ray. Fraser is probably cuddled up in your arms right about now . . . So? How was he, Ray?" 

Ray glanced down at the Mountie who seemed to be falling asleep on him. "Stell, I gotta go now because the movie I was watching is just finishing and I wanna see the ending. We'll talk tomorrow, so bye now" and he hung up. 

Fraser smiled. "I'm sorry but I was getting a little . . . " 

"Yeh, I noticed and we're not even through yet." Ray cuddled up to him. 

Fraser offered him a sleepy smile and murmured. "Ray. I'm sorry to disappoint you but two maybe three is usually my limit in this short span of . . ." 

Ray chuckled. "Hey, don't apologize cause I sure as hell wouldn't be able to shoot out any more seed myself. I got a limit too but I just wanna be able to doze off with you is what I meant." 

The detective snuggled up closer to the Mountie and Fraser wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Ray's hair. It wasn't long before both men were asleep. 

* * *

Hours later Fraser made his way out of Ray's arms and headed to the bathroom. He urinated, washed his hands, splashed water on his face then jumped when he saw his father standing behind him. He turned around and murmured. "You are going to be the death of me if you keep popping in on me like that!" 

Fraser Sr. stepped out of the shadows and mumbled. "I see the two of you started on the grandchildren, son." 

Fraser stared at the man then turned away. "Please don't start on . . . I know what I am doing." 

"Are you in love with him?" his father asked. 

Fraser looked at his father's image in the mirror then added. "I would like to say that I am . . . but it's too soon to say that, isn't it?" 

"Well, the two of you seem to have become quite attached so there must be some form of love, I would assume . . . Son? Have you noticed that his machinery is pretty much like yours? He's a man, son." 

"Oh dear." 

"What?" 

"Well, then that explains why it felt so strange when I entered him because I was penetrating the wrong end . . . Dad, I am very much aware that Ray is a man, do you think that I am that ignorant?" 

"I didn't think you've noticed because of the way the two of you were carrying on, Benton. What would your grandmother say?" 

Fraser stared at him then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what she would say, but maybe she would direct me to suitable books in the library so that I would know if I am doing this correctly?" 

"Benton! You will not speak of your grandmother in such a fashion!" Fraser Sr. growled. 

Fraser shook his head. "I'm sorry dad but I don't understand the relevance to this conversation and I would like to get back into bed and get some sleep." 

"His bed, you would like to get back into the yanks bed and not for sleep, Benton." 

"Well, actually I would like to get some sleep because we had a rough night now if you don't mind, goodnight." 

Robert Fraser continued. "So, what are your intentions concerning the yank? Are you going to keep doing this . . . this, thing with him?" 

Fraser watched his father then nodded. "Yes. I am going to continue doing this 'thing' with him. You are referring to sex, aren't you?" 

The elder Mountie ignored the question and asked. "And, what are you going to do about his exwife?" 

"What do you mean by what am I going to do about Ray's exwife?" 

"She's going to make trouble for the two of you, son. She's a woman scorned, you know and that is the worst type of female!" Fraser's father warned. 

The younger Mountie looked at his father then nodded. "Yes. I do believe that you are correct that Attorney Kowalski will not accept our relationship but that's just a chance that I'm going to have to take, dad. Now . . . if there isn't anything else, I need some rest." Fraser left him standing where he was and went back to bed and no sooner had he laid down when Ray wrapped his arms around him spooning up behind him pulling him close. He then murmured into the back of Fraser's ear rather sleepy and sounding distant. "Who ya talking to in there cause it seems like you were arguing with someone." 

Fraser tugged Ray's arm tighter around his waist and mumbled. "It was my dad wanting to know if I was aware that you were a man, Ray." 

Ray was silent for a couple of seconds then he mumbled. "Did you tell him that I was a man?" 

"I told him that I was aware that you were a man." 

"And?" 

"Well, he was a little disappointed." 

Ray pushed in closer and murmured into Fraser's ear. "I'm not having a sex-change, Fraser." 

Fraser turned his head trying to catch a glimpse of his partner in the dark room. He then mumbled. "I didn't ask you to have a sex-change Ray." 

"Good . . . cause I kinda got used to having a cock on me. If I had ta get one of those 'things' I don't know if I could handle it correctly." 

Fraser now turned around and faced his partner. "What?" 

Ray smiled and caught the Mountie in a passionate, tongue-probing kiss. 

Fraser slid in closer and Ray's tongue went deep into him, tasting him. The room was quiet except for the lip-smacking, the heavy breathing then the panting after both mouths released each other. Fraser whispered. "You don't need to change anything about you, Ray because I happen to like everything as it is now." 

Ray reached up and caressed the small tuft of hair on Fraser's forehead then he smiled and whispered. "I happen to like everything about ya too, Benton . . . especially this piece that you got here between yer legs." Ray gave the Mounties cock a squeeze and Fraser moaned. One mouth was on the other's mouth again, tasting, licking and probing. Ray then tore his mouth away from the Mounties and murmured. "Hey. I think we better get some sleep, Benton. 

Fraser reached forward and kissed him then whispered. "Ray? . . .I love you." 

Ray's eyes went wide. He then went up on an elbow and stared at the Mountie trying to make sure that he heard correctly. Then he stumbled all over his words. "You . . . you said that you . . . love? . . .You love me?" 

Fraser smiled, "Yes . . . I love you, Ray." 

At first Ray was too stunned to reply then he threw his arms around the Mountie and blurted. "Oh, I love ya too, Benton . . . I love you too!" He then showered kisses on the Mountie's face and pulled him down to the bed with him. 

They finally wrapped up in each other's arms and minutes later both of them dozed off. 

* * *

Morning came really quick as both men struggled out of bed. Ray showered quickly then let the Mountie shower while he made coffee. Ray drank his coffee, waited for Fraser then before long he was dropping the Mountie off at the Consulate. 

Fraser stepped out of the car then peered in. "Ray?" 

"Yes?" Ray lowered the sunglasses that were perched on his nose to look at the Mountie. 

"Um . . . will I see you later tonight?" 

"Do you even hafta ask me that, Frase? Of course we'll see each other tonight and if yer free for lunch, then we'll have lunch, too. Come on over if yer not too busy today and join me okay?" Ray smiled, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice and face. 

Fraser grinned then nodded. "I'll see what I can do about lunch, Ray." Then he was about to close the door when Ray spoke. 

"Fraser?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love ya. I hope that you believe that." Ray smiled at him. 

Fraser nodded. "I believe that you do love me and I love you." 

Ray blinked at him then both men took off. 

* * *

Ray was sorting through his files when he noticed Stella heading his way. He put down the file and watched her approach. 

"Ray." 

"Stell. What brings you to my desk?" Ray leaned back into his seat. 

Stella took the seat in front of his desk. "Well? How was the sex with Mr. Cool, Suave and Sophisticated?" 

Ray stared at her then added. "And, who wants ta know?" 

"I want to know and judging by the marks on your neck someone spent the night doing you." Stella watched him. 

Ray blushed then tugged at the collar of his neckline trying to cover up the marks. "I uh . . . It's uh . . . " 

Stella waited patiently just like she always did when Ray couldn't seem to find an excuse or a lie to cover up his tracks. 

Ray knew he was caught so he confessed. "He was good, Stell." 

"Good? You mean to tell me that he wasn't everything that you imagined him to be?" she was a little stunned. "Well, maybe this is what you needed so you could finally get this 'thing' out of your system, Ray. Tell you what, why don't we have lunch and we can discuss this?" she smiled sweetly but Ray knew that sweet smile. It was the smile used to get things done her way and it usually worked, almost all of the time except for today. The smile used to have this kind of magic in it that would make him agree to anything she wanted but after he had a taste of Fraser, the magic in her smile seemed to have vanished. He knew now that there was no way that Stella's sweet smile was going to work on him, ever again. "No. I don't think so, Stell." 

She frowned and complained. "But, didn't you just finish telling me that the Mountie was, um . . . 'good'? I remember you used to say that sex with me was 'great' so that has to be better then good." She smiled again. 

Ray stared at her then knew that he had to be honest and set her straight at least for the sake of his lover, the Mountie. "Okay, okay I'll be honest with you and tell you the truth, Fraser was fantastic. He was better then fantastic and he was everything I imagined him to be, Stell. There, are you satisfied? Are you glad that I rained all over yer party?" 

And, she frowned again just like Ray knew that she would but he also knew this wouldn't stop her or the interrogation. No. His reply was only going to open a whole new can of worms and this is what he was afraid of because the last time, when she had found out about Carl and Lewis, she had discussed 'it' with him into the ground. Then to make matters worse, and as if on cue the Mountie headed their way. 

Stella turned and saw him approaching then she looked to Ray. "Are you saying that he was fantastic because you're trying to be sarcastic?" 

Ray shook his head because he didn't want to discuss his new lover with his exwife and especially not here. 

"Good morning, Ray and Attorney Kowalski." Fraser smiled as he came up behind Stella. 

Stella whirled around, got up, and inspected the Mountie. The first thing she searched was his neck but she couldn't see any marks on the man's neck although that didn't mean that he didn't have any so she turned back to her exhusband. "What happened? You couldn't mark Mr. Perfect? Were you afraid to make a dent on the man and were you afraid that I might see it?" she glared at Ray. 

Fraser had no idea what she was referring to. "Pardon me?" he looked down to his Serge, smoothing it down then he looked over to Ray. 

Ray shook his head. "Don't mind her, but she's off her rocker. Stella can we discuss this over at yer place later today?" 

She looked at her exhusband and shook her head. "No. You are lying to me because I really don't see any evidence of you having a relationship with him other then that smell coming off your mouth last night and that smell could have come from anybody. He seems too intact and he seems to be walking around just fine so what is going on Ray? You're not really seeing him are you and there is someone else, right? You're using him to throw me off track about whom you're really seeing aren't you?" 

Instead of Fraser blushing, Ray did and his face flushed a really dark shade of red because she was implying that he slept around. 

Fraser was taken back by the rude remarks so he decided that he should be the one to correct her. "Pardon me, but I don't see how any of this is any of your concern." 

Stella glared at the Mountie then snapped. "Ray is very much my concern, Fraser so you better get used to it. So? Why are you lying to me? Who are you really seeing and why are you using him to cover up?" 

Fraser looked to Ray then turned to Stella. "Pardon me, but I fail to understand why Ray should have to validate his relationships with you." 

Ray was about to step in but Stella beat him to it. "You don't understand the relationship between Ray and I, Constable, so just do you a favor and butt out. So, Ray, who are you seeing and don't give me any of that bull-shit that it's he because I don't believe it." She pointed to Fraser. 

Ray did not want to put Fraser in a spot especially in the precinct where someone could over hear them so he tried to stop the conversation. "Stell, come on, this is not the place ta discuss this. Lemme take ya ta lunch and then we can. . . . " 

"Well, I hate to disappoint you Attorney Kowalski but Ray and I did become rather intimate last night, right after you left. So, in answer to your question, Ray is 'seeing' me and we did have intercourse." Fraser was blunt and to the point which stunned Ray into silence. 

Stella's mouth dropped open as she stared at the Mountie. She turned to look at Ray and stuttered. "Y-You d-didn't?!" 

Ray was too stunned to say anything so Fraser answered for them. "Yes, he did." Then he undid his velcro to prove that Ray had been intimate with him and showed her his love-marks. 

She glared at the Mountie's neck and then when it became real to her, she then snapped. "Oh . . . and was he any good in. . . . " 

'Stell!" Ray cut in immediately knowing how her tongue had a habit of becoming a double-edged sword severing everything in its path when she was angry. 

But she directed her anger on her exhusband instead. "Why don't you let him talk, Ray? Why are you so scared of me?" She turned to Fraser, "Well, was he any good at all, Constable? Did you enjoy him?" She glared at Ray's new so-called lover. 

The Mountie looked to his blushing partner who was shaking his head then he looked to Stella and murmured. "A gentleman never discusses such matters." 

She turned to Ray. "Why are the two of you being such cowards?! Why is it so hard for you to tell me the truth, Ray?!" 

Her remark infuriated the Mountie and he came back, politely. "Ray is not a coward because he is only trying to spare your feelings, Attorney Kowalski but I, on the other hand, do not have to spare your feelings and if you really insist on knowing the truth then, yes, he was very good, and yes, I enjoyed him immensely and I will continue to enjoy him immensely." 

At first she was stunned by the Mounties words but then she regained her wits quickly and challenged the Mountie. "Okay, then maybe you would care to continue this discussion outside where it's a bit more private, Constable?" she glared at the Canadian. 

"Stell, I think you and me . . . " Ray cut in but Fraser cut him off. 

"Certainly. I most certainly would like to discuss my relationship to Ray with you if you insist. Shall we proceed on outside?" and Fraser turned to leave. 

Stella pulled up behind him but Ray intercepted the Mountie and grabbed him by the sleeve. "Fraser!?" 

The Mountie looked at him. "Is there a problem, Ray?" 

Stella looked to them and waited. She then snapped at her exhusband. "Oh don't be such a coward, Ray." 

And, that infuriated the detective. "Yer starting ta piss me off Stell and it's really working so if I were you I'd lay off already!" 

Frannie passed by them then ignored them and kept on going. 

Fraser noticed the anger in Ray's eyes then he added. "Ray? I would like to discuss this matter with her and put this issue to rest. Is there a problem with this?" 

Ray stared into those grey's and noticed the anger in them so he released the Mountie and took a step back. "Fine . . . okay, the two of you go on outside and butt heads all you want but I'm staying in here. I'm not gonna stop either one of you unless a fight breaks out and I hafta arrest one of you." 

Fraser and Stella both looked at Ray then they looked at each other and then both proceeded on the way out. 

Ray threw his hands up in the air then let them go and duke it out in the parking lot. 

A few minutes later Dewey entered the room and walked over to Ray. "Hey. I just saw the Mountie and your exwife in the parking lot, Ray." 

"Were they yelling or pulling out each other's hair?" Ray grabbed a pencil and a file from his desk and jotted down some notes. 

"Well, actually, your exwife was snapping at him." Dewey waited for a reaction. 

Ray stopped writing and looked up at him. "Was she yelling at him?" 

Frannie came in next, practically running to Ray's desk. "Ray! . . .Ray! I think you better get to the parking lot because it looks like your exwife is going to clobber my Fraser!" 

Ray jumped out of his seat and growled at her on his way out. "He's not your Fraser, Frannie." 

Francesca and Dewey followed him. 

* * *

Ray stepped out and saw Stella had a handful of Mountie Serge in her hand tugging Fraser at the chest. Fraser's hand gripped her wrist trying to dislodge Stella's hand from his tunic. 

Ray now ran over. "HEY! HEY, no handling each other! Let 'im go, Stell! You too, Fraser!" 

A small crowd of police and staff that were taking a smoke had gathered to watch. 

Ray stepped up to the pair that seemed to be doing more fighting with their eyes then anything else. "I said ta let 'im go, Stell!" Ray reached over and pulled her hand off the Mountie. "What the fuck is going on here? I thought both of you were gonna talk?" 

Fraser answered. "Well, we were discussing this until . . . " 

"He called me a whore; Ray and I want him to apologize!" snarled Stella. 

Ray looked to Fraser and was stunned because he couldn't believe that the Mountie was capable of saying anything degrading. "You called her a whore?" 

Fraser blushed then looked down and nodded. He then offered an explanation. "I'm so sorry for my actions, Ray but she called you a. . . . a. . . . she called you 'that' and I told her that it would take one to judge one and then she became violent." 

Ray stared at the man he loved then he cracked up laughing. 

Stella became furious and whacked Ray on the arm. "How dare you laugh?! This isn't funny, Ray!" 

Ray stared at her and kept on laughing. "Yes, it is funny, Stell! Okay, listen up, the two of you need ta cut this out and let's get back ta work. Now Frase, you and I gotta go uptown cause I just gotta call from . . . " 

"Ray! You and I need to discuss this!" Stella snapped at her exhusband. 

"And, we will Stell but we're not going to discuss this here! . . .Look. Why don't we meet later at my apartment and you can yell there all ya want, okay? But, for now, the Lieutenant wants ta see you and I need ta get uptown. Okay, Stell? Please?" he gave her his winning smile, the one that he reserved for charming certain suspects and also the one used to charm the skin off a snake if he had to and she couldn't help but to smile and nod her head. 

"All right, Ray." She smiled at him then shot the Mountie a mean leer. She then turned and walked away. 

Fraser watched him and Ray could read 'jealousy' written all over those beautiful grey-blues. 

"So, Ray . . . " Fraser's thumbnail brushed across his eyebrow and he licked his lips. "So you're having lunch with 'her'?" he tried to sound casual but came across sounding jealous and curt. 

"Come on and let's go, Frase." Ray started away. 

"Ray?" 

"What?" Ray continued walking. 

"She still wants you and . . . and . . . " 

"So?" 

"So, doesn't that uh . . . worry you just a little? What are you going to do about it?" Fraser asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice. 

Ray whirled on his feet and gazed into those beautiful greys. He smiled and murmured. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it . . . I love you, Fraser . . . And now we're headed to my apartment so you and I can fuck because that beautiful shade of red on yer face just turns me on! That flush all over yer face brings back so many happy memories from last night and my cock just can't take it any more . . . Now, does that answer yer question?" 

The Mountie was stunned at first then he blushed, smiled and nodded. "Understood." 

Ray smiled and murmured. "Greatness." And he hopped into the car and waited for the Mountie. 

* * *

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Ray allowed the Mountie to step in first then he came up behind him. 

Fraser was about to turn around but Ray spooned up behind him wrapping his arms around the man's waist and pressed his parted lips to the Mountie's neck. He sucked Fraser under the ear and whispered. "God, I want ya so badly! Watching ya at the precinct with yer face as red as yer tunic made my cock so stiff and hard!" 

Fraser shut his eyes and dropped his head back resting it on Ray's. 

Ray's hands slid down and cupped the hardon beneath Fraser's pants and licked the back of the Mountie's neck making Fraser moan. He then unzipped the pants and his hand slipped in, past the starched boxers grabbing the hot, stiff cock that was already wet at the tip. Ray smiled and murmured against Fraser's skin. "I knew that you wanted me as badly as I wanted you cause I could see it in yer face." 

"Yes." Fraser whispered as Ray licked his jawbone up to right under his ear. 

Ray then reached and unzipped his own jeans quickly then pulled out his stiff cock and pressed it against the Mountie's pants, rubbing himself on the soft material up against his partner's butt. 

Fraser turned and Ray grabbed him in a seal-tight kiss. Mouths connected and tongues licked, tasted, and probed deep into each other. Ray worked fast, opening Fraser's pants even more then he pushed his hot cock against Fraser's stiff one and both men moaned into each other's mouth. Ray thrust his cock into the Mountie, holding the Mountie by the hips and started rocking into him. 

Fraser deepened the kisses, pressing his tongue up against the roof of Ray's mouth losing himself in the ecstasy. 

Ray then forced his mouth off the Mounties because he needed to taste Fraser, he wanted to have him again like he did last night so he dropped to his knees not giving the Mountie even a chance to protest because that beautiful Mountie cock was in his mouth within seconds and the detective was ravishing him. Ray was sucking, licking and nipping at him, making passionate love to that beautiful cock like there was no tomorrow. 

Fraser tensed then moaned shooting out his seed, grabbing hold of Ray's head with one hand so that he could steady himself and it was over in no time. But Ray continued licking him up, licking every bit of sperm that shot out of him. Then he was back on his feet just as quick, kissing the Mountie passionately once again. 

Fraser tried to push him back, a little so he could reciprocate the pleasure but Ray protested. 

"No." 

Fraser whispered between kisses. "No? . . . Why?" 

Ray kissed his lips, his chin, and nose and any place else that he could reach and again he protested. "No, because I want ya to come again. Do it again, Frase . . . I want ya so badly, so do it again for me." And he was kissing the Mountie ravenously. 

Fraser pushed back a little. "But . . . what about you?" 

Ray licked his ear and growled. "I don't care about me, but I just want ya! Try to understand that I want you!" 

Fraser was getting hard again and he was getting hard fast. He then whispered. "But . . . But . . . Then allow me to penetrate you this time." 

Ray eased back and looked into those greys. He smiled, then nodded. "Yes. Fuck me, Fraser." And he turned around. 

The Mountie was a bit confused and murmured. "Ray? Here? You want to do this here and what about using the bed or what about lubrication?" 

Ray responded by pushing a tube of lubrication into Fraser's hand. "Here. Now, I'm all yers." 

And, the Mountie wasted no time. 

Ray's body and cheek were pushed up against the front door and both his hands, pressed against the same door one on each side of his head. 

Fraser pumped into him slowly. He had lubricated, Ray, entered him and was now pumping into him gently. 

Ray was moaning, lost to the world and everything around him except for the lover that was in him. 

Fraser reached around and grabbed Ray's stiff erection pumping him slowly matching each pump with a thrust. 

Ray was in heaven moaning and pleading."Oh! . . .Oh! . . .deeper." And Fraser did just that making Ray moan even louder. Ray then grunted, shot out his seed splashing the front door and Fraser's hand full of his cum as he bit down on his lower lip. 

Fraser bit into the nape of his neck, gently then he too shot out his seed into his partner. The Mountie was breathing hard listening to his partner moan over and over while their bodies connected as one. Then their bodies relaxed and Fraser slipped out of him. 

Ray turned around slowly, his head resting the door. He stopped then stared into those beautiful greys and whispered. "I love you so much like I have never loved anyone before, Benton and don't you even question my love for you. And, if you wanna know about Stell . . . she's my friend . . . and only my friend and I hope you believe me." 

Fraser stared at him then reached down and kissed him. He then whispered. "I love you too, Ray and I do believe you but . . . but, I do not want to share you, greedy as that may sound." 

Ray smiled. "That is not gonna be a problem because, I'm all yers . . . Benton? What about Francesca, what are you gonna do about her?" 

"Francesca?" 

"Yeh . . . she loves you too." Ray reached up and kissed him. 

Fraser shook his head. "I don't need anyone else in my life but you Ray and besides, she's the one infatuated by me and not the other way around." 

Ray smiled. "Good. Let's keep it that way." 

Fraser started to pull up his pants and Ray stepped back. "If you wanna get cleaned up Frase, then head on over to the bathroom. I'll get cleaned up after you." 

Fraser nodded then lifted his pants and headed to the bathroom. 

Ray zipped up his pants and headed to the living room, stopped then went to answer the door. He already knew who it was. "Hello, Stell." 

"I thought that you said you had an investigation to go to, Ray?" She stepped in and headed to his living room. 

"I lied." Ray smiled and sat on the couch beside her. 

"Yes. I know that you lied because I was headed home and I noticed your car parked up front. Where's your lover?" she asked him. 

"Are you referring to, Fraser? He's in the bathroom getting cleaned up. Seems we had a little accident." Ray grinned. 

Stella glared at him then asked. "What kind of an accident are you talking about, Ray? Did he happen to fall on your mouth?" 

Ray only smiled then added. "You came to talk, right, Stell?" 

"Yes. Are you really serious about him and are you really having intercourse with him?" she reached over and plastered some of his spikes down. 

Ray fell back into the couch and stared at her. He then asked. "What do you want from me? A signed confession? I really do like him, a whole lot, Stell and you gotta understand that I'm not playing a game this time. I don't wanna continue our little . . . games . . . I need someone in my life, some security and love and he fits the bill. Come on and be a good sport and be happy for me. You know that you don't really want me anymore but yer just too scared ta let lose me just like I was terrified to lose you but it's not gonna happen, Stell. We're always gonna be friends no matter what, okay? Come on Stell, and let's quit with the games because I really do like him." 

She stared at him then asked. "But, you're in love with him, aren't you and be honest with me, Ray." 

Ray watched her for a few seconds then nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'm head-over-heels-giddy-like-a-school-girl-in-love-with-him! Does that answer yer question? I love him." 

She watched him then nodded. "I can tell that you are serious about him, Ray because this time it really shows in your eyes. So. . . . I guess I should be happy that one of us found true love, right, Ray? . . .I love you, Ray." 

Ray smiled. "Love ya too." 

"No. You don't love me, too . . . not like I love you anyway." Now, she smiled at him and added. "I'm going to miss you, Ray." 

"I don't see how yer gonna miss me if I'm still gonna be around, ta bug you every once in a while, Stell. You still owe me a whole lot of dinner's from all those nights of playing cards and monopoly." The detective grinned at her. 

Stella chuckled. "And, everyone thought that we were spending all our nights making passionate love huh? If I told anyone that you would rather play cards or play monopoly instead of ravishing me they would all laugh." 

Ray smiled then added. "You forget I also spent a lot of nights reading yer silly romance novels too, Stell." 

She shook her head sadly. "No. I didn't forget about you reading my 'silly' romance novels. Those books are not so silly now, are they Ray?" 

Ray saw the sadness in her eyes then looked away and apologized. "Sorry about that, Stell." 

She got up. "Hey. It's not your problem anymore . . . I'll see you later, Ray." And she walked away. 

* * *

Stella stared at him. She sat across the room from him and stared at the way the man conducted himself. She studied his athletic physic, his manner of dress and even the sophisticated aura that surrounded him as he sat doing something as basic as studying a file. He was tall much like Ray and to her dismay she had to admit that the Mountie was indeed very handsome. He sat there in his glorious splendor dressed in that tight tunic and Stetson and looking ever so proper and that alone unnerved her. When she first saw him, she knew that Ray was going to fall head-over-heels in love with him because her exhusband was weak when it came to remarkable-looking male specimens as such but she never imagined that Fraser would reciprocate that love. She really believed that the Mountie was as straight as the telephone pole outside the window but that had proved to be false. She didn't really hate him, not really but it bothered her that Ray was so pathetically sick-in-love with him like he had never been in love with her and that stung. That was what really hurt, the fact that Ray loved him more then he had ever loved her, hurt. She had tried everything under the sun to make Ray happy when they were married but somehow; something was always missing. Ray just didn't love her like a real husband should love his wife. He respected her, tolerated her, and even cared for her but she could see the sadness and loneliness in the man's beautiful blues and she wanted desperately to help him. She could see the despair and even misery in those eyes most days and the longer they were married the more desperate that Ray became. She knew the end was coming, had known from the moment he said 'I do' which is why she said no when he asked for children but she had hoped and prayed and waited and the end still came. So this chapter in her life had ended and Ray's was just beginning with the man sitting in the chair in front of her ex's desk wearing the red tunic and the nice Stetson. She had tried to like the Mountie for Ray's sake but how can you like someone who has stepped in and taken your place? How can you like someone who could make your exhusband's eyes sparkle and shine like you never could? How could one become a friend with the man you were married to and loved, then befriend his lover also? What Ray wanted from her was impossible. She could never be his friend because she used to be his wife. She stepped up to Ray's desk and turned to look at the Canadian. 

"Constable . . . Fraser?" 

Fraser looked up from the case he was reading while Ray was in the office talking to the Lieutenant. "Yes?" 

Stella stepped closer to Ray's desk still maintaining some distance between them. Then after a moment hesitation she asked, "You do realize that Ray is madly in love with you don't you?" 

Fraser stared at her then nodded. "I was aware of that fact. 

"I see . . . I have a question to ask you, then." 

"And, what would that question be?" 

"Are you in love with him?" 

Fraser stared at her then nodded. "Yes. . .very much, so." 

"And . . . If you could, would you marry him?" 

The Mountie looked at his lover's exwife then nodded again. "Yes." 

"Are you going to marry, him?" 

"Son? . . .Are you marrying the yank?" Fraser Sr. asked as he stepped into the middle of the conversation. 

Fraser looked at her, then to his father who was standing beside her then back to Ray's exwife and nodded "If he wants me to marry him then yes, I will marry him." 

Neither Stella nor Fraser Sr. responded. 

Ray came back. "What's going on now?" 

Stella stared at her ex then back at Fraser. "Well, I hope it works out for you because it didn't work out for me. I would like to wish you both the best of luck but you know how I feel about you, Constable . . . and as for you, Ray . . . I hope you enjoy what you always wanted. Good luck, Ray." And she turned away. 

Fraser Sr. took in a deep breath then muttered. "I hope that you know what you're doing and I hope it works for you too, son." 

"Fraser? What's going on?" Ray asked as he took a seat behind his desk. 

"She asked me if I would marry you." Fraser answered. 

Ray's eyebrows shot upward and he stared at the Mountie and didn't say another word. Fraser took the silence into account and asked. "Would you care to know my response?" 

Ray didn't really want to know Fraser's response because he was afraid of what the response might be. He was afraid to lose what he had wanted all his life and now that he had finally found the man of his dreams the thought of losing him scared him. In all his excitement, Ray hadn't stopped to consider the fact that what he wanted maybe had changed his mind about him so he mumbled. "Um . . . no." 

The Mountie looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded and mumbled. "I understand and it's quite all right." Fraser looked back down to the file in his hand. 

Ray studied him for a second or two then murmured. "What did you tell her?" 

"Pardon me?" Fraser looked up and pretended that he hadn't heard what Ray asked. 

"D-Don't be coy with me and tell me what you told her." Ray was trying to come across sounding undaunted but the quiver in his voice gave him away. 

Fraser shut the file he was holding and licked his lips. He then responded. "I told her that I would marry you, Ray." 

Ray's mind processed the information in a millisecond then he broke out in a huge grin, jumped off the chair and wrapped both arms around the Mountie's neck, whispering into his ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you . . . I love you, Benton!" 

Fraser smiled and whispered. "And, I you, Ray." 

"So you do intend to marry the yank? . . . And, who would marry the two of you anyway?" Fraser Sr. asked sounding a little bothered. 

Ray released the Mountie then sat back into his chair. "You do know that same sex marriages are illegal in. . . . " 

"Yes, Ray, they are." Fraser cut in. "But, how would you feel about an Inuit marriage?" 

Ray smiled then asked. "Would I hafta become an Inuit citizen? I mean, cause that's not a problem." 

Fraser smiled. "I'm an Inuit citizen Ray and you would become one by marriage once we . . . " 

"Oh, yeah?" Ray chirped in. "Sounds good to me . . . I can do that, I can become an Inuit. But . . . does this mean that I hafta hunt Caribou? Because, if I do then we're both in a lot of trouble, Frase." 

"No. Hunting Caribou is not a requisite for becoming an Inuit Ray . . . but . . . but . . . " 

"But?" Ray looked at him and held his breath. 

"But, marrying me would be . . . a requisite, I mean." 

The detective relaxed, smiled and then shook his head. "That is not a problem, not a problem at all." 

And, Fraser smiled in return. 

Fraser Sr. looked at his son then muttered. "Well, I guess the yank will have to do since you already put a leg over him and . . . you did put a leg over him didn't you, son? All that whining and carrying on the other night. . . ." 

Fraser blushed, then nodded trying to get his father not to continue. 

But, the elder Mountie continued anyway. "I assumed you were um. . . breaking him in after I heard all that noise coming from the two of you. So, now . . . the next thing that you need to do is to make a respectable man out of him and do the right thing by marrying him. And, you will have to teach him to hunt Caribou, just in case." 

Fraser cocked a brow at his father as he watched him. 

The elder Mountie growled. "Well, he has to learn how to hunt for food if you intend to live with him! What if the two of you end up being exiled to the Northwest Territories and you become incapacitated? You want the two of you to starve to death?" 

Fraser stared at his father for a couple of seconds then smiled and nodded. "Understood." Because he understood that this was his father's way of saying that he accepted the decision that Fraser had made concerning Ray. 

Robert Fraser nodded. "Good. Then we'll start teaching him how to hunt for Caribou right after you tame him down a little." He smiled then left quickly. 

* * *

Ray's fingers combed the thick brown hair then tugged at the Mountie, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. He then pulled his swollen lips off the Mounties bruised ones and moaned into Fraser's hair. "Oh, but you feel so damn good inside of me."

The Mountie responded by thrusting in deeper then he stretched himself further on top of the detective and murmured into his ear. "Oh, Ray, I love you." And he thrust hard once again. 

Ray grunted, squeezed his eyes tight and growled. "Love me again and do it harder, Benton." And Fraser did, much harder and deeper making Ray moan loud and then out shot his seed, spilling between their bodies. 

Fraser then murmured, "Read me that part again, Ray . . . I love the sound of your voice." 

Ray was panting, gasping for air as his seed shot out of him and then he whispered. "I-I don't hafta read it cause . . . oh! . . .Because, I already memorized it . . . listen . . . And . . . and, he pushed in deep . . . deep into that warmness that had waited an eternity just for him . . . deep into that special place that would connect them and make them one like they should have been from the beginning . . . deep into that place that was reserved only for the man of his drea . . . OH!" and he felt Fraser's teeth nip his shoulder a little too hard while the man released his seed shooting it into him. Ray could feel the Mountie's cock throb and spasm as he shot hot sperm into him and the two of them moaned with pleasure. 

Fraser's body then relaxed and he dropped on Ray. 

Ray caressed the Mountie's back running his fingers down his spine and whispered. "I had no idea that Harlequin romance stories got you off, Frase. We're just gonna hafta get some more of those books." 

Fraser lifted his head, looked into those blues and smiled. "The stories do not do this to me, Ray. It's the way that you read them right after you release, that drives me crazy." 

Ray smiled, blinked at the man of his dreams and gazed at him through love-struck eyes. Ray recalled once again how he used to hate those romance stories until now that he was fortunate enough to live one. Since the day he set eyes on Fraser he had grown great respect for those Harlequin romance stories. He kissed Fraser's chin and whispered. "I love ya, Benton." 

"I love you, Ray." Fraser murmured and gazed into those beautiful blues of his partner feeling just as lovesick, as his lover. 

Then those bruised Mountie lips found those swollen ones and again they continued to play out their own Harlequin romance story hoping to finish this night with yet another happy ending. 

The end. 

* * *

End


End file.
